Overcoming Obstacles
by ImmortalRain7
Summary: they say that love can overcome all obstacles...what if that obstacle is a jealous sakura? Sasunaru....maybe sakura bashing later
1. Chapter 1

Overcoming Obstacles

By: GWMan

Summary: SasuNaru...they say love can overcome any obstacle….what if that obstacle is a jealous Sakura?

I know……I suck at summaries…..it was the best I could come up with…..hopefully the story is better…..hehe……please review if you likey…..i'll probably get the next part up in a week or so.

XXXXXXXXX

As Sasuke ran through Konoha, he couldn't help but wish he was a different person; someone who didn't get attacked every time they were in public. Why couldn't he disappear for a while?

Sasuke ran around another corner only to be met by another dead end. Argh…..i need some good hiding spot….somewhere the fan girls would never go?

That's it……Naruto's house….they wouldn't dare go near his house.

Sasuke landed softly in front of the shabby apartment and knocked loudly. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. Sasuke could hear the fan girls getting closer and closer. In a hurry, he tried the doorknob. It was open. He slipped quietly in and closed the door. Out of the window he could see the fan girls running by.

"sigh……safe," he said, mostly to himself.

"what the hell?" a voice came from behind Sasuke.

"……"

"Hello??? Sasuke???? Stop glaring at me….i didn't do anything!!!!! Why are you in my house anyway??"

"hn"

"gahhh…….fine…..maybe I'll just call those fan girls back…..i'm sure they'd be sooooo happy to find you"

Naruto made for the door, but Sasuke grabbed him and pinned him to the wall with his arms on each side of Naruto.

"don't you dare!" Sasuke said with a low, dangerous voice.

"heh" Naruto had that triumphant smirk plastered on his face, "just to remind you….YOU are in MY house"

"shut up, dobe"

"oi…..fine…..maybe we will see what those fan girl can do with a tied up, unconscious Sasuke"

Sasuke leaned in further with a murderous look in his eyes

"kidding…kidding……fine. Truce?"

"hmph"

Naruto walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast after being released while Sasuke just walked around the small 3 room apartment (a bedroom, kitchen/living room, and the bathroom).

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen where Naruto was happily eating his ramen.

"ne, Sasuke? Whatcha doing today since it's finally our day off?"

"not staying here, that's for sure."

"damn teme"

"I'll probably train," obviously ignoring Naruto's comment.

"fine…I'm going back to sleep."

After Naruto's 'breakfast', he escaped to his bedroom to sleep through the rest of the day. Sasuke looked out the window only to find squads of fan girls searching for him. Maybe he won't be leaving.

Sasuke decided to wander around the house again. But when Sasuke came to the bedroom, he paused unsure if he should go in or not. He decided to peek in. when Sasuke looked in, his eyes fell upon a sleeping angel. Wait a minute…this can't be Naruto…this angel is peaceful, calm, and intoxicating…..the real Naruto was bouncy, loud, and just plain annoying.

He was curled in a loose half circle around a ball of sheets, his head rested lightly on the pillow almost as if he was sleeping on a cloud, his golden hair gently fell over the closed eyes, his face was peaceful and calm.

Against his better judgement, Sasuke walked further into the room so that he was standing above the bed. This Naruto was like a drug….he just pulled you in, closer and closer, until Sasuke's hand lightly touched Naruto's cheek. In response, Naruto mumbled some words and moved closer to the soft hand.

Realizing what he had just done, Sasuke quietly ran out of that room before he did something he really regretted. Sasuke slipped out of the front door and was back in his room in no time, luckily without being spot by the 'search and attach' squads of fan girls.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke whispered to himself before going out to train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

GW: yay…..my first ever story

Naruto: what the hell was that……since when am I a sleeping angel?

Sasuke: hmph...dobe

Naruto: oi…..you shut up, teme

Glaring battle naruto loses

Hehe…..please review


	2. Chapter 2

Overcoming Obstacles Part 2

By: GWMan

Yes!!!!! Finally got up the second part…..oh man I should totally be doing homework right now…..oh well….this is way more fun!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[The next day

As Sasuke walked closer to the bridge that team 7 met at, he was greeted by the sight of Naruto and Sakura having an argument on the latest movie that had come out. Some random movie called The Transformers or something.

"Bumblebee is way cooler than Optimus Prime," Sakura said stubbornly.

"but Optimus Prime is stronger, he can actually talk, AND he has the announcer voice to the toonami shows. He could kick Bumblebee's butt any day of the week," retorted Naruto equally stubborn.

"yea but does Optimus Prime get captured just so that Sam wouldn't get hurt? I don't think so. You're such a loser, Naruto"

"hey," whined Naruto.

"ahh, Sasuke!" Sakura said in a high pitched girly voice that made Sasuke want to puke. "how are you? I didn't see you yesterday….where were you?"

"like I'm telling you," Sasuke answered in a voice that said 'this conversation is over'.

Luckily, Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke with the latest Ichi Ichi Paradise book open. With a huge sigh, he closed the book and told his students that they were having a spar pratice today. Of course, it was Sasuke versus Naruto, and Kakashi versus Sakura.

"awwww…..Kakshi can't we change up the pairs?" whined Sakura

"sigh……fine….Naruto and Sakura, and Sasuke and I"

"AHHHHHH…..no way….i'll go with the old pairs," Sakura said. She didn't want to have to be anywhere near the freak.

Naruto and Sasuke ran off to their designated sparring area and began. It was like a choreographed dance. When one advanced, the other retreated while keeping up the never-ending blow of attacks. If one student messed up even for a split second, the other moved in. This was usually Naruto messing up and Sasuke sending him flying into a nearby tree. After 3 straight hours of this, they took a lunch break and rested before continuing. The sun was setting when they finally gave up.

Naruto was covered in bruises. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night so his reaction time was VERY slow. Sasuke barely had a scratch on him. He actually felt bad for the younger boy limping to his apartment, his movements slow and painful. Sasuke actually took pity on him and decided to help.

"oi, dobe."

"what now?"

"…"

Without warning, Sasuke picked up Naruto bridal style.

"OW!!!! WHAT THE WAS THAT FOR? THAT HURT LIKE HELL!"

"sigh….it would probably take you 3 hours to get home at the pace you were taking"

"shut up…I don't need your help….i'm not that weak….so put me down"

"…….fine"

But of course, Naruto's muscles had relaxed in Sasuke's firm grip so when Naruto was set down, his legs gave out underneath him. Sasuke's arm snaked around Naruto's waist and held him up.

"fine let's go…..but we're walking like this….i can still have some pride," Naruto said with resignation.

They walked in silence. Naruto just looked at the ground and hoped no one saw him like this. Sasuke was quiet and kept his face from all emotion. Naruto and Sasuke walked around a corner and were surprised by a quiet Gaara leaning against the wall. Naruto quickly jumped away from Sasuke. Unluckily, Naruto had moved to fast for his tired legs to react and he tripped, his head falling towards the wall. Sasuke reacted quickly and reached out to grab Naruto but was beat by Gaara. Gaara had moved so fast that Naruto fell straight into Gaara's arms.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto in a hug and squeezed a little. Naruto just thought of this as a 'hello. Long time, no see' hug, but Sasuke saw what kind of hug it was. It was a 'don't touch…this is mine' hug. Gaara confirmed this by glaring at Sasuke. When they finally released, Gaara kept an arm around Naruto.

"uh….well….thanks, Sasuke….uh….i'll just catch up with Gaara…..see you tomorrow"

"hmph," was the only response from Sasuke who was equally glaring back at Gaara. Sasuke didn't know why but that possessive hug bugged him to no end. He didn't like the way Gaara looked at Naruto, it was the look of a predator.

Sasuke, reluctantly, turned away from the pair and headed towards the woods behind his house. He spent half the night beating up trees and muttering angry words.

"why was he so possessive…..it's not like I was gonna try and take Naruto or anything…..heck, I don't even want Naruto……then why does it bug me……Damn it all…..Why do I care…..Stupid Naruto……Stupid Gaara…..Stupid me…..Stupid Tree"

After about 3 hours of this, Sasuke went to bed, completely exhausted.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Gaara headed to Naruto's apartment. They talked about many different things. They talked about how the sand village was, how Kankuro and Temari were, how much training they both had done. They both avoided the subject of Sasuke. Inside, Gaara was fuming, he couldn't believe that Naruto would let Sasuke touch him like that…Gaara would have to get rid of Sasuke. He would have Naruto all to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

GW: gawd…..this chapter took forever but it was soooo worth it…..it's finally gonna get actiony

Sasuke: …..actiony??? that's not a word

GW: shut up….it is in my world

Sasuke: we are not in your world…..duh

Naruto: hey….why am I so oblivious to everything????

Sasuke: because you're cuter that way

Naruto: say wha?????

Gaara: grrrrrrrr…..mine

Heheh….oh boy….this is gonna get good….since I'm addicted to my own story I'll probably have it done soon…..hehehe……PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Overcoming Obstacles part 3

By: GWMan

3rd part……Sweet…..my computer attacked me on so I gave up and decided to write the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Gaara had no where to sleep he stayed over at Naruto's apartment, but only on the couch. The next day, Naruto woke up to yelling in his living room.

"shut up! Why are you here anyways?"

"hey….Naruto invited me to sleep over….what about you? You just come storming in like you own the place" that was Gaara's voice definitely.

"uhhhhhhh…..what are you yelling about?"

"naruto…..tell sasuke to get out of your house"

"whoa whoa whoa…..you are the creepy stalker that's sleeping in his house"

"gahh….both of you shut up……Gaara is staying cause he doesn't have a place to stay and Sasuke is staying cause…….cause…….why are you here?"

"today's training was called off so the fan girls are back and hunting me down"

"that's you own damn fault……leave Naruto out of your issues."

Naruto, finally fed up with both of them, went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Gaara was the first to come in and help Naruto, closely followed by Sasuke. Just as Naruto finished his breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"hi Naruto. How are you this morning?"

"what are you talking about, Sakura?"

"well…..since its our day off, I thought I'd come and hang out with you…..you don't mind if I come in do you?? Thanks"

Without waiting for a response, Sakura burst through the door and started looking around the apartment almost as if she were looking for something….or someone.

"so, Naruto, have you seen Sasuke today?" Sakura asked as she peeked into the kitchen.

"no...i haven't"

"I have," replied the dark emo kid from the bedroom. Gaara didn't want to cover for Sasuke seeing as how they were after the same thing.

"oh…..where?" Sakura asked with a lot of spunk.

"uh….um…..actually we did see him…..he was…..uh……at…..the bridge….he said he was gonna go train," Naruto said with a good cover up.

"oh….ok……I guess I'll go…..bye"

Of course the minute Sakura was out the door, Sasuke appeared through the back door. He strode purposefully towards Gaara, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the nearest wall.

"whoa whoa whoa guys……calm down," Naruto said weakly.

"no, I'm sick and tired of this guy acting like he owns you," Gaara said with hate.

"shut up….you act like he's you pet….why don't you do us all a favor and go play with some dirt," Sasuke retorted equally mad.

"hey…..what the hell are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Sasuke flung Gaara to the opposite wall and walked in front of Naruto.

"Naruto……i…I don't know how to say this"

Sasuke gave up trying to describe his feelings so he just leaned down and gently touched his lips against Naruto. It was a soft kiss that represented all that Sasuke felt towards Naruto. Sasuke started to pull back after a minute of no response but Naruto leaned in to deepen the kiss. Sasuke's tongue darted out and rubbed against Naruto's soft lips. In response, those soft lips parted slightly. Sasuke's tongue flickered in and explored the mesmerizing taste of Naruto, a mix of ramen and a sort of cherry flavor. At this exact moment, Sakura burst back into the apartment.

"aha……I knew you were hidin-…………..NARUTO…….WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE?! GET OFF HIM….GOD, YOU FREAK!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SASUKE"

"but….I didn't…..he…..but you…..sigh"

Naruto gave up trying to explain as Sakura yanked Sasuke away and started hugging him. Gaara stood up from his position on the floor after seeing the whole scene unfold. He went to stand beside Naruto.

"come on, Sasuke, we're leaving"

Before Sasuke could retort, she dragged him outside and slammed the door.

"what just happened, Gaara?" Naruto asked in an innocent voice.

"well….Sasuke….he admitted that he….he….." Gaara couldn't stand to finish the sentence because he knew that he had lost the battle.

"………….so…then….sakura came in and thought I was the one molesting Sasuke?"

"yep……you really like him don't you?"

"I think so…..i'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for? I was just worried that you might get hurt by him but I guess there's nothing I can do but sit back and watch."

"awwww…..thanks, Gaara"

Meanwhile, Sakura drags Sasuke out to the woods and starts brushing him off almost as if she was trying to erase Naruto.

"stop it, Sakura," Sasuke said in a low voice, "leave me alone……stay out of my business"

"but…..but Naruto kidnapped you and was molesting you"

"no he wasn't……first off, I went to his house cause I didn't want to deal with you and your fan club…..secondly, I kissed him."

"uh….but…..sasuke…..that…..can't be"

Sasuke gave an angry look and stalked off to his own house leaving sakura with a lost expression.

"hmph…..that can't be…..it just can't be…..Naruto is behind Sasuke acting weird……I swear, I will get sasuke to love me…..i just have to get rid of a certain pest."

A mischievous grin appeared on Sakura's face as she thought of what she could do to hurt Naruto and win back Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

GW: wow…..this chapter kinda sucked……but the next ones about……nevermind

Naruto: hey that's not fair….what's gonna happen…….am I gonna die

Sasuke: I swear I'm gonna kill sakura….she's so mean…..she ruined that perfectly good kiss……I was enjoying it too

Naruto: whoa….to much information

Ok well……stay tuned for the next chapter….oh yeah and thanks so much to the people who reviewed…..and sorry about all the changes I'm making.


	4. Chapter 4

Overcoming Obstacles

By: GWMan (I actually changed my name to ImmortalRain7)

Sweet….so I decided since everyone seems to like this story better than my other one (meanies…..i worked so hard on the other one)….i've decided to continue this one…..so tada…the next chappie

Disclaimer: crap for all my stories I have been forgetting to put disclaimer so from here on out I will put it up…..cause guess what…as much as my dreams tell me yes, I do not own naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

[the next day

Naruto was currently walking around the grocery store, shopping seeing as how team 7 had the day off.

"damn…how many kinds of macaroni and cheese are there? Let's see….we got spiral, original cheddar cheese, Spongebob shaped, white cheddar, thick and creamy, four cheese, organic cheese……ew."

"having an issue with….cheese, naruto?" Sasuke said walking up beside Naruto.

"why yes I am….oh shit, sasuke" poor naruto being so naïve completely forgot about yesterday and had it all come crashing down on him.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow at naruto's sputtering face.

"uh…yea….screw the cheese…I gotta go…bye" naruto said making a mad dash for the door of the grocery store.

"phew that was close" naruto said walking slowly back towards his apartment.

Suddenly a very bright pink fluffy thing stood in his way.

"hey naruto….how's it going?" sakura said with a little wink of her eye.

"uh….fine…..thanks" naruto tried walking around sakura only to have her block his path.

"so….will you come and have a picnic with me?" sakura said with a pout and some puppy eyes.

"….uh…yea…I have nothing better to do…and I'm hungry" naruto said….his thought process was something along the lines of 'maybe if I learn to like sakura, I'll forget about sasuke'

Sakura lead naruto into the forest going farther and farther from Konoha.

"uh….sakura..how far is this thing?"

"huh? Oh its right there" she pointed to a spot in the woods where it looked really dark and gloomy

"I don't see anything for a picnic"

"oh it's there….just go around that tree"

"…o…kay" poor naïve little naruto

Once naruto got to the tree he was violently mauled by a pack of wild rabid sasuke uchiha fan girls

"what the-" naruto said before being gagged.

"hah…..so you thought you could take our sasuke from us"

"stupid naruto"

"your going to pay for touching sasuke"

"I think your hot, naruto"

Ever fan girl turned slowly and glared at one newbie in the back. She blushed furiously before running away screaming about Naruto and his….hot bod.

"as we were saying…..naruto uzumaki you are being punished for violating sasuke's personal space." Sakura said

"iwht wiha wiaihsiet" naruto said still gagged which translates into "I didn't do it"

"muhuwahahahahaha" each of the fan girls laughed manically before two of them took grabbed naruto and ran farther into the woods.

"now to go grab sasuke" sakura said with an evil glint "with naruto gone, sasuke with turn his full love to me"

-this is sakura's imagination of when sasuke realizes his true feelings toward her-

"oh sakura…..your so beautiful….naruto is such a loser….let's get married" Sasuke said his whole face doing the sparkily thing when ever you dream of someone gorgeous.

"oh sasuke"

"oh sakura"

-end of dream-

Sasuke was walking around town looking for the dobe.

"damn…where'd he run off to?"

"oh sasuke" sakura called in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"no time"

"but sasuke….we have the whole day off….let's go to a movie" sakura said grabbing sasuke's arm tightly and pulling him towards the cinimas (yes ninjas watch movies about Jackie chan….duh)

"….no….time" sasuke said in a full out pissed off mood.

"sasuke" whined sakura as sasuke turned and started walking the other way "you were supposed to fall in love with me now that naruto's gone" she mumbled the last part not thinking that sasuke heard her….but he did.

"what was that"

"nothing"

"where is he?" sasuke asked forcefully grabbing sakura's arm and squeezing tightly.

"well…he….he's in the woods" sakura said in defeat.

Sasuke ran full out towards the woods sakura had pointed to, so he missed the smirk of another plan forming in sakura's mind.

* * *

IR7: haha….cliff hanger

Naruto: what the hell is with the cheese…..i'm naruto uzumaki…..i eat ramen….not cheese

IR7: yea….but…..i like mac and cheese better

Sasuke: whereishe giant death glare

IR7: eep….off to write another chapter before he kills me

Sasuke: damn right


	5. Chapter 5

Overcoming Obstacles

By: ImmortalRain7

I hope you guys like this chapter……it's probably the end but…..oh well….it still took me like 3 days...please review or something….tell me you like it or hate it….just anything!!!!

* * *

Sasuke ran full speed towards the forest that Sakura had pointed at. He fast walked once he hit the edge of the forest, wanting to find Naruto as fast as he could.

Sakura hid her chakra and ran around Sasuke far away from him so he didn't spot her. Once she got in the path that sasuke was heading, she made some ninja hand signals and poofed into an exact replica of Naruto with hands tied and mouth gagged. Her plan would work perfectly. Sasuke would find her in naruto form and rescue him. Since sakura realized that sasuke liked naruto that means she might be able to kiss sasuke (in naruto form of course)……(wow…confusing much)

A few minutes later, sasuke spotted Naruto (it's really sakura if you didn't get the last paragraph) tied and gagged up against one tree. He ran over to him and untied him.

"naruto…what happened?"

"uh….well your fangirls attacked me"

Sasuke's features darkened and he started growling.

"follow….now" Sasuke said in a low voice.

Sasuke lead naruto through the town and to the uchiha residence.

"I need to talk to you" Sasuke said.

"….oh…okay"

"listen….what happened yesterday…..i-…you-….it's-"

_Oh my god…sasuke is stuttering…I'm just too hot._ Sakura thought

"if you…don't feel the same….then you can forget what happened, alright?"

"no….i do feel the same….sasuke….i love you with all my heart. Please be with me forever" sakura said, completely forgetting she was supposed to be naruto.

Sasuke's eyebrows went down a notch in confusion.

"I mean….i just…really like you" sakura said covering her mistake.

Sasuke half-smirked, half-smiled. He leaned closer to Naruto and just as he was about to touch his lips to naruto's….a door banged open and screaming was heard outside.

"SASUKE….shit…help me" the real naruto screamed. He had managed to get away from the fangirls but had gotten caught. He ran to the closest place which was sasuke's house. He was currently holding on to the door frame while the fangirls were pulling his legs out of the house.

"what the" sasuke said, looking back and forth between the real naruto and the fake one.

"huh?" the real naruto said, finally noticing the fake naruto. His confusion made his grip on the doorframe and the fangirls all tumbled back with naruto on top of them.

Sasuke stood there, too confused to know what to do. He grabbed the fake naruto, hesitating and then pressed his lips roughly against the fake naruto's. Sakura immediately responded by pressing their bodies closer and attacking Sasuke's mouth. The group of fangirls had grabbed naruto and were holding him tightly as they watched to scene unfold. He hung his head in defeat but looked up when he heard a crash.

Sasuke pushed the fake naruto away and sakura hit a wall breaking the jutsu revealing her true self. Sasuke put on his worst death glare before turning the glare to the girls holding the real naruto. The girls immediately backed away from naruto and ran home. Naruto's knees went wobbly from the scene and he started falling but Sasuke grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"…huh?" Naruto asked not sure what had happened.

"hmph. Dobe" Sasuke said fondly.

"what…hey!...you can't say that to me….your the one making out with….me?"

"idiot….don't you get it….i had to kiss her to see if it was you. You have this sort of….cherry flavor…and sakura just tastes like shit."

"oh….what? how do I have a flavor?"

Before sasuke could reply (not that he had one), sakura had walked past sasuke and pushed naruto against the wall.

"damnit, naruto. I hate you….leave me and sasuke alone…you always ruin everything….just go off and die"

Naruto looked down at his shoes, knowing that what she said was the truth. Sasuke got even more pissed. He grabbed sakura's arm and pushed her away from Naruto.

"no, sakura. You ruin everything. Face it…I don't like you and I never will….leave us alone."

Sakura started crying and ran out the front door sobbing like an idiot.

Sasuke turned his gaze to naruto, who turned away from sasuke.

"I gotta go" Naruto said softly before walking fastly towards to door to escape as fast as he could.

Sasuke slammed his arm in front of naruto's path and his other arm on the other side of naruto, pinning him against the way. Naruto stopped walking but still wouldn't look at sasuke.

"uh….sasuke..." naruto didn't get a chance to say anything else as his chin was grabbed by sasuke's hand and was forced to look sasuke in the eye. Sasuke pushed his lips against naruto's softly. Naruto, in response, closed his eyes and leaned closer to sasuke. Sasuke deepened the kiss and pressed naruto against the wall. When they both had to breathe, sasuke stepped back and looked at naruto.

"you shouldn't listen to her"

"I know….just…..you were kissing her….so I thought that you and her were actually together"

"hah….idiot..."

"hey!"

"I was kissing you….if you didn't realize she used a jutsu to look like you"

"well yea…but don't you like her?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "how much more do I need to do to prove that you're the one I like"

Naruto blushed furiously and sasuke leaned back in for another kiss.

* * *

IR7: Yea…..so that's the end…..i can't think of anything else to make up for this story.

Naruto: seriously?…..that's it?….you're stoopid….write more about me and sasuke, NOW!

IR7: whines nooooooo

Sasuke: growls then write a better story for us

IR7: fine…I'll write a longer, better one than this

Sasuke: with more kissing

IR7: no….i felt perverted just writing the kiss scenes in this story. Anyways….hope you liked it. Please review so I can tell what you guys like to read.

Sasuke: you suck

IR7: and you're mean….maybe I won't write about you…..maybe I'll write about naruto falling in love with sai or itachi

Sasuke: you do and I will kill you…..famous uchiha glare of death

IR7: eep…nevermind….meany


End file.
